


Magic After the War

by Orca478



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Boscha is a bitch, But Skara and the others are fine, Characters Are Dead, Emira Is A Good Sister, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Good Parent Eda Clawthorne, Luminity, Luminity daughter, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Post the defeat of Emperor Belos, Stan is here because why not, They both give it to each other, after war, willow is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: After Luz helped Eda escape and got trapped in the Boiling Isles, unrest soon started, as Emperor Belos lost control of the people, and soon a war started.Luz, Eda, and Lilith lead a group of rebels ready to overthrow the Emperor and bring peace to the Demon Realm once and for all. The war lasted years, but in the end, they managed to defeat Emperor Belos and free the Isles, but with the cost of many lives.With the Emperor killing her mother in the war, Luz stayed in the Boiling Isles in Eda's care. She grew up, and the new Mother and Daughter created the Magical Council to rule the Isles in the right way.In that time, Luz married Amity, and together they had a daughter, Azure. They ruled the Isles with their surviving friends and families for years, in a time of peace.But danger still lurks, as some of Belos' old followers are still around, and want to bring down the ones that took their Emperor.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Boscha (one sided), Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne/Stan Pines, Emira Blight/Viney, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. The War that Changed (and Ended) Lifes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my second AU of the Owl House. After the success of "Fight for Her" it gave me the strength to finish this story for you all. 
> 
> This is post season 1, and is what would have happened if a war against Belos started. The war is in the first chapter, but flashbacks to it will be shown in others. Most of the story is after the war, with the characters grown up.
> 
> And to change things up, Luz and Amity get together really quickly, as the summary said, they are married for most of the story.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

If Luz would have ever imagine how much her life would change when her mother sent her to summer camp, she would have never imagine this.

One moment she was bored in the camp, the next she was in a Demon Realm, where she met Eda, one of the persons that would change her life for ever.

In the Boiling Isles, she got the mentor that she always wanted, who became like a second mother for her. She found a little brother in King, and the best friends in Willow, Gus, and the Blight twins Edric and Emira. And the love of her life in Amity Blight. 

But she also got some enemies, the bully Boscha, her mentor's sister Lilith, who later became her ally and friend, and her nemesis. Emperor Belos.

In fact, it was after she escaped his wrath for the first time, that it all really changed, the day she was stranded on what is now her home.

While Luz, Lilith, and King saved Eda, Willow and Gus started a movement against the Emperor. At first it was just to let Eda go, but then, it became more.

Witches started questioning the Emperor and his views, and unrest started. Soon the Emperor's Coven started loosing control over the people. Then the protests started, and then, the signs of war were shown.

"We must get ready." Lilith said. 

"For what ?" Luz asked her. 

"War." 

A year later, Luz, Eda, and Lilith began gathering their rebellion, to take down Emperor Belos once and for all. The first to join where Willow and Gus, and their families of course. Willow's Dads and Gus' father used their jobs to gather more followers. People like Principal Bump, soon came to join them.

Among those that came, where Amity, Edric, and Emira Blight. But they didn't have the support of their parents like Willow and Gus did. Adrian and Gwendolyn Blight sided with the Emperor, as he is the one that kept their status as a high one. They wanted their children to join the Emperor, but after the years of abuse, of not having control of their lifes, and of pure pain, the Blight children snapped, and refused. A brief battle (considered the first battle of the war) between the Blight parents and children started. The result was the destruction of the Blight Manor, and the children escaping to join the rebellion, while the parents went back to the Emperor. 

Two weeks after, the Coven leaders got divided. The Bard, Construction, Oracle, Illusion, and Potion Coven leaders stayed with the Emperor. But the Plant, Beast Keeping, Abomination, and Healing Coven leaders joined the rebellion. 

Soon after, the War officially started.

There were many quests on the war, one of them was to get Eda her full power back.

As the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, she was instrumental to fight the Emperor. Lilith set of to find a way to have her sister be back at full power. 

When Luz felt the horrors of war, it was when The Emperor's second in command, Kikimora, attacked the Owl House.

It was the day, that Hooty made his sacrifice. 

She and Eda were surrounded, and they had no way to get out. So Hooty decided to charge in, and take care of the Guards so that they could escape. 

"Once I am moving, they will focus on me, you can fly away." 

"But Hooty, you will die !" 

"I will die for my friends, Hoot !" 

"There has to be another way." 

"There is no other way, you must live so you can take down the Emperor !" 

Eda sighted. 

"Ah you old bird, you were annoying, but I am going to miss you. Thank you for being my roof all this years." 

Luz with tears, hugged him.

"I love you Hooty." 

"I love you too Luz, Hoot. Now go." 

Eda and Luz got ready to fly. 

"And tell my story !" 

With that Hooty got off the ground. 

"Don't let them get away !" Kikimora yelled. 

Just as he said, they all got distracted. 

"Now fly !" 

"Goodbye Hooty." 

Eda and Luz took flight.

Soon, Hooty grabbed every soldier, including Kikimora, and brought them inside the house. 

"What the hell is this !" 

"This is my final Hoot. HOOT !" 

With that, Hooty jumped of the cliff, killing Kikimora and the soldiers, and sacrificing his life, for his friends. 

Luz and Eda met with King at Hexide, the base of operations for the war. 

When he heard what happened, King did cry. 

"Private Hooty fought with honor until the last moment. He made his commander proud." 

The Blights offered to take them in in the family home they were leaving, that they had taken from their parents.

Luz cried that night, that the friend that was her literal home, was gone.

"Hey." Amity said coming into her room. 

"Hey Amity." 

"I'm sorry. Even if I never liked him, after what he just did, he will be remembered as a hero."

"The Owl House had been the place that felt more like home for me, but now it's gone, and the Owl House is Hooty, he was my home, and he was my friend. I can't believe he did that." 

Amity held her hand. 

"I....do you think I should have never come here ?" 

"What ?" 

"I mean, you guys seemed in peace before I arrived, maybe if I just stayed in camp. There would be no war, and Hooty would be..." 

"Luz. You coming here, might have been the best thing to ever happen to the Isles." 

"What ?" 

"I mean, yeah bad things have happened, but really look at this. You are finally making people fight for their rights, for magic to be like its supposed to be. If it weren't for you, Eda would still be an outlaw or she would be petrified, but you not only helped her change her status from criminal, but you gave her the family she thought she couldn't have.. Willow and Gus would still be outcasts instead of what they are now. And me.....you have done so much for me. If it weren't for you, I would still be a bully with Boscha, hell I would probably have dated Boscha, with ewww no, and I would have joined the Emperor's Coven with no real happiness ahead of me, living as the puppet of my parents. But you helped me break of the chains they putted in me, I got my true best friend back, I got to see Ed and Em as the true family they always were. I managed to make my own path, instead of just following what my parents wanted, and yeah, things are hard right now. But I am fighting for my own future. That freedom is the best gift I have ever gotten, and I own it all to you Luz, I really do. So for me, and for many, you being here is the best thing that ever happened. You are a good friend, the best I ever had and I........I want to be more." 

"What !" 

"I.....I am not the best with this. But I want us to be more than friends, you are the most pretty and funny, and just wonderful person I have ever met, and truly I....I love you Luz." 

Luz looked at her.

She....loves her ! 

No one has ever said something like that to her before. She never expected it from the bombshell that is Amity. 

"I understand if you don't feel the same, and if we remain friends that's....." 

Before she could finish, Luz grabbed her and kissed her on her lips.

Amity slowly melted in the kiss. 

"I love you too Amity, I have since the day you went against you parents for me. I always thought you didn't like me back, I mean you do deserve someone better and....." 

"Are you kidding me ? Who would ever come close to be better than you, the answer is no one. I love you just the way you are." 

That day she lost a friend, but that night, she gained the love of he life. Amity helped her heal the wounds of Hooty's sacrifice, and that made her gain strength to complete his dream.

The War continued for 3 years, forcing Luz and co to grow up fast. 

Every day, she wondered what her Mother is doing, and how much she misses her. Despite Eda, her mentor and second mother, her girlfriend, and her best friends being here, she wanted to see her one last time.

The war was very even. Most seniors sided with the Emperor, while the younger ones mostly where with them. In fact most of Hexide were in their side. But there are exceptions, and one of them was Boscha. Despite Skara and her gang being firmly on their side, Boscha continued her path towards the Emperor's Coven, and is now one of his top soldiers. 

But it was on the 3 year anniversary, that life had a cruel surprise for Luz.

She and her team, consisting of Amity, Willow, Gus, and the twins managed to get inside the castle. To find Emperor Belos waiting for them.

"Ah Luz, I was waiting for you." 

"What do you want Belos." 

"You see, I got a surprise for you. I have a guest, Boscha be a dear and bring her to me." 

Boscha came in, and with her was....

"Mamá !" 

Her mother, Camilia Noceda, looked at her.

"LUZ, Mi amor ahi estás, I missed you so much dear." 

Emperor Belos grabbed her.

"NO ! LET MY MOM GO !" 

"Fine I will let her go, under one condition. You surrender, and turn yourselfs in to me." 

"What !" 

"Do it, or you will never see your mother again. I am giving you 1 minute." 

Luz didn't know what to do.

She can't end what they have fought for so long, but her mother....

"Luz." 

She looked at her mother. 

"Mija. I don't know what is happening, but I do know one thing. This tyrant is up to no good, and innocent people are dying and you are protecting her. I thought you were dead but look at you, you are almost a grow woman, and you got friends, and maybe a special someone. I can tell someone took you in when you arrived here, give him or her my thanks. I am proud of what you have become, and don't stop fighting. Te amo mija" 

With that, Belos slid her throat. 

"MOM !" 

She tried charging, but Amity held her. 

"Babe there are way more of his followers here, we need to go !" 

Babe, you are really dating a human Amity ?" Bosha asked. 

"Shut up traitor ! Luz we need to go !"

With a final glare, she left in tears.

When she returned, she alternating in crying in Eda's and Amity's arms. 

"Belos is going to pay for this." Eda said. 

"I lost her Eda, I lost my only family. Now I am alone." 

"Hey, kid you are not alone. I have taken care of you for years now, and it has been the best thing I have ever done. I am not stopping now Luz. I love you." 

"I love you too Eda." 

Amity just rubbed her back. 

"Sorry to come in, but you need to get out now." Willow said. 

"What is it ?" 

"Lilith is back, and she has a way to get Eda back her powers." 

"NO !" 

"Is the only way." 

"I prefer being powerless than doing this !" 

"Edalyn, only the strongest witch can go against Belos. Luz will need you for this." 

"Lilly." 

"Besides, I will finally pay for my mistake, all those years ago." 

"But don't you see, you are going to DIE !" 

Lilith founded an old ritual that would give Eda back her fool power, freeing her completly from the curse. But in came with a price. Someone must give their life for it to work." 

"There has to be another way Lilly." 

"Every moment we delay, Belos will get stronger. We need to strike now, and you are much more important for this than me." 

"But you are my sister !" 

"I know, which is why I want to do this Eda." 

Lilith held her hands. 

"There is no other way. You have to protect your new family." 

Eda sighted. 

"I am not happy for this." 

"If it makes it better, you won." 

"I didn't want it like this." 

"But you did. Besides you said you wanted to be the one that putted me down, well now is your chance." 

Eda hugged her.

"Despite everything, I love you sister." 

"I love you too." 

With that, Lilith started pronouncing the ritual.

As the ritual progressed, the black on her gem started fading, while Lilith started fading. 

When she was done, Eda was back to how Luz met her.

She gave her one last smile.

"I got to see you cured, this is it for me, now finish this Eda." 

"I will Lilly." 

After that, Lilith faded away.

Luz held Eda's hand. 

"Eda ?" 

"Let's finish this Kiddo." 

The final battle was a tough one. Witches collided with full force. 

The Blight siblings had a final duel with their parents....a duel that costed Edric his life, but he managed too safe Emira, who defeated her parents, in the rage of seeing her Bother and best friend die. 

Amity and Boscha had a duel, were the noble Blight came on top at the end.

And Luz and Eda fought the Emperor. With her powers restored, and with all of the glyphs she learned in the past years. Belos started loosing ground. 

"This can't be, I am the strongest witch !" 

"Individually, you are." 

"But we are not alone, we are together." 

Luz and Eda combined forces to create a powerful elemental spell, and shot it at the Emperor.

"NOOOO !" 

Emperor Belos was unable to counter the spell, and after receiving the hit, he fell dead.

It was over. 

Luz and Eda came out from the room in victory. They were received with hugs and praises, and Luz got a special kiss from Amity, who she comforted when they learned Edric died. 

After that, the time for clean up and fixing came.

Luz had nothing left on Earth, so when she was offered a chance to go back, she declined, this is her home.

Sadly, some of the Belos loyalist managed to escape, including the Blight Parents and Boscha. 

They rebuild the place, and after months, a new system came.

Instead of a sole ruler, there was a a council to rule the Boiling Isles, and to her surprise. Eda was elected to lead it. As she had been the first too see the errors of the Emperor's ways. 

She agreed with one sole condition, that Luz was right at her side. 

"We have been in this together Kid, might as well end this together." 

Luz agreed, and joined the council. With Amity, Willow, and Gus joining too. 

After two years of rebuilding and planning. Everything was peaceful. 

The covens still exist, but now there is no need to strip magic away. Also multi tracking is completely normal. 

On the two year anniversary, Luz wanted to ask Amity to marry her, but she was beaten when her girlfriend asked her first. So of course she said yes. 

They got married 4 months later. 

Now they all leave in the Council Tower, it lies where the Owl House once stood, and for some magical reason they can't explain. The house was possessed by an old owl demon. Somehow Hooty managed to return, making her family complete. 

At least, until this moment. 

Luz and Amity did want to start a family, and Eda knew a ritual that made them have a baby, no matter they were both woman. 

Amity chose to carry it, so Luz was left being the stressed one when she gave birth.

"She is going to be fine Luz." Eda said. 

"I know, but she is my wife, and what if ?" 

"What if you relax, and you just wait for the baby to come." 

Em came out of the room. 

"Luz, the baby is here, and they are both fine." 

Luz sighted in relive. 

"Mittens is waiting for you, come in." 

"Go on, go say hi." Eda said.

Luz sighted and went to see her wife. 

"Hey cielo." 

"Hey babe." 

"Everything ok ?" 

"Yeah, it's perfect. Look at her." 

They kept the gender a secret, so she had no idea it was a she.

Luz looked at her baby. It had Amity's ears, and it had her eyes. The skin being a mixture of theirs.

"She is hermosa, she is perfect." 

"I want you to name her, after all, she wouldn't be here without my champion." 

Luz gave her a kiss on the head, and saw their baby once again.

"I am going to name her.....Azure." 

"Azure ?" 

"Yeah, look at her hair, its somehow a beautiful blue." 

"Azure....perfect. Welcome to the world baby." 

"Welcome to our family."


	2. Life after the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the characters move on from the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question. Does anyone know the name of the boy that asked Skara out for Grom ? Please tell me so I can change his name to the real one, for now he has my invented name.
> 
> The following chapter is all in Amity's POV.

Amity slept peacefully, not wanting to be woken up, or be separated from her wife's arms. 

Too bad motherhood had another plan. 

"Mommy." 

....

"Mommy, wake up." 

"I am up." 

She woke up to see her daughter, her eyes wet of tears. 

"Oh baby, what's wrong ?" 

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you and Mami ?" 

"Of course honey. Come here." 

She carried her daughter and laid her in the middle of the bed. She didn't want to be separated from her wife, but their daughter calls for it." 

"What's wrong sweetie ?" Luz asked, the movement woke her up.

"I had a nightmare, Mommy said I could sleep with you." 

"You never have to ask, just come here." Luz said rubbing her hair. 

Maternity came a bit more natural to her. But that's since Camilia, and then Eda, were great mother figures. Amity's mother was a fucking monster that killed her brother, her own son. Amity does not have the best record in mothers, but she will be damm before she is close to being like her mother. She loves Azure to death. 

Amity had a mini crisis when she was born. What if she is a monster, what if.....

But Luz stopped her, she is nothing like her parents. 

So yeah, Luz has more natural maternity, but she made her own, and both are excellent mothers. 

"Your Mami is right, there is no need to ask us. Now go to sleep princess."

Azure gave a small yawn.

“I love you Mommies.”

“We love you to corazón” Luz said.

Yeah, scratch that, they can wake her up anytime. She is living a dream life, she can’t dream of anything more perfect.

She woke up to find both her wife and daughter out of way.

Of course, adulthood didn’t stop Luz’s eternal energy. And Azure got it right from her.

That’s fine, is one of the things she loves about them.

Amity still remembers her old 14 year old self, who was a girl enslaved by her abusive parents, and then her knight came and freed her, leaving her as a blushing girl madly in love. Then her childhood (if that’s what she can call it) ended abruptly when the war stared. Never once does she regret choosing the rebelión. She grew up to be Luz’s partner, both in battle and in life.

Now look at her, a 29 year old woman, the wife of one of the rulers of the Isles, the head of the Abomination Coven. Married to the love of her life, and with the most precious daughter she could ask for. 

Of course age made them change a bit.

Amity left her hair loose, and let it grow until it reached her back. Her usual attire is a long sleeved dark pink dress that signals her status as the head of Abomination, with a white cape signaling her status as the leader’s wife. Her wedding ring never leaves her finger.

Luz kept her hair shor on the other hand. She now wears a black suit with a white cape, signaling her status as head of the council. Like her, the wedding ring never leaves. 

They all grew up, but some of their actitudes from being kids, were still in there.

Oh and they still love Azura, another of the reasons Azure has her name. 

Their precious baby was born with blue hair for some reason, Eda says it was an effect of the spell, but it’s beatiful. She usually wears it in a pony tail. 

Luz is more of the fun mom, while she’s the protective one. There is no way she’s taking any chances. Lucky for her, Luz and her managed to reach a middle point on how far to let go, and renstrict her. Of course having the abusive and restrimctive parents she had, she’s fine letting her have way more freedom.

Since they are both Moms. Azure calls Luz mother names in Spanish, like Mamá, Mami, ext, while she gets the names in English. A good middle point.

But they are not the only ones doing great. Their friends and family are as well. 

Eda, now in her 50s, has somehow avoid age in looks. She leads the council with Luz in a mother daughter duo. She’s Azure’s Grandma and boy does she spoil her. All Azure has to do is ask, and Eda does it. The powerful witch is now more relaxed since she’s not being chased, and it’s free from her curse. But she still has her misschevious actitude. She ears the same suit that Luz does now. To show their bond. She is also seeing a man (a human actually) who came out of a portal in the middle of the literal sky. His name is Stanley Pines, and he wasn't freaked out by the world, just saying his used to it. Honestly the two are so similar that they have to be meant for one another. 

King, well the little guy is exactly the same. But he is super protective of Azure. He calls her the Princess of Demons, and that he will show his “rage” to anyone that hurts her.

Hooty, is....still Hooty. But after his sacrifice, no one complains about him.

Their best friend Willow grew up to be a beatiful witch. She’s the head of the Plant Coven. Willow hasn’t changed her sweet anc caring actitud, and is still a pure soul that doesn’t want to hurt anybody. She wears a dark short sleeved green dress that show’s she is the Plant leader. She also let her hair grow a tad longer.

Gus is no longer the small kid. Boy did he grew up. To her initial surprise, Gus didn’t want the position in the council. Instead he wanted his dream job of being the head of human interactions. Now that their world is more open, someone has to help both humans and witches when they come, and Gus is the right one. He wears a white suit to symbolize that.

Gus and Willow got together just before Luz and Eda defeated the Emperor. They literally kissed in the middle of the battle. They got married 3 years after she and Luz got married. Now they have a 7 month old baby boy. His name is Jonathan, or John for short. He has his father’s skin and ears, and his mother’s eyes.

Them there is her sister Emira. Em took their brother’s death very hard, and for a while she was a shadow of her old self, but with time she got her spirit back. She’s head of the Ilusión Track, and they are as close as ever as sisters. Em kept her hair the same, and now wears a light blue suit that shows her status. Soon after the war, Em met Vinnie, the girl that Luz helped multi track, and they hit it off. They got married just two years ago, and Amity is waiting for the arrival of her niece. Vinnie is also the head of the Healing Coven, and wear a dark blue sleeveless dress.”

The other heads of the Council include Skara, the girl Amity was forced to be friends with, but in war time they actually became true friends, who leads the Brawn Coven. Her husband Dave (the boy that asked her to Grom) is the head of the Beast Keeping Coven. Skara wears a long sleeved red dress, while Dave wears a orange suit. They have a 2 and a half year old daughter named Chloe.

The Contruction Cove had one of the oldest members, a witch named Miek, he graduated from Hexside before the war started, and lives with his husband and son. He wears the brown suit for the Construction Coven. The Oracle Coven is lead by a woman that didn't go to Hexide, but it's gifted with the practice, her name is Jade. She wears the Purple Dress that shows her status, and she has no family for now. Potions was hard to find. That Coven was the most loyal one to the Emperor, so many went down with him.. But in the end they founded a guy name Hendrick, a gifted potion maker that had no ties or love to the Emperor. Like Jade he has no family, but they are slowly falling in love, so that might change soon. He wears a yellow suit that shows his status.

The rules in the Isles have changed as well. Yes they have Covens, but they won't strip other magic once they graduate, and graduating as a multi Coven is now common. One can join two or how many Covens they desire. Of course, there is the option of not joining one, that just means the witch wants to find his or her own path and wants another job. 

One of the biggest things, is the opening for humans. Luz said there are more like her, humans lost in their path in their world, that the Boiling Isles could set them on their own track. In her words, "There are humans that need their Amity," she had to say that when she was pregnant, she cried so hard. With the exited leader ship of Gus, humans were taught and shown the ways of the Isles. With Eda and Luz teaching them about glyphs. They now had some great human witches like Dipper Pines (Stan's Grand-Nephew, and Steven Universe (there is something interesting about that boy, but nothing bad, just curious) but none came close to her Luz. 

There is steal Grudgby of course, and Hexide still has all of its clubs. Speaking of Hexide, Principal Bump finally retired to live his life in peace, now one of Willow's Dads is the Principal. There is almost not bullying in the school, they don't want another Boscha. 

There is less poverty, and now all people are happy.

With the clear exception of the Emperor's followers. While most were caught, some managed to escape the castle when Belos fell. Those include Boscha, and her parents. To this day Amity still doesn't know the true reason why Boscha decided to leave her friends when they made it clear they wouldn't follow her, and join Belos' side. It could be that her parents were on his side, but then again, almost all of the rich families joined the Emperor to keep their high status.Skara's parents were the only ones that joined the rebellion with their daughter, but the rest, money was more important, and parents and children were turned against each other. Or like Boscha, they just joined them. However there is another theory, brought by Willow and Skara, and that is that Boscha had a thing for her. Her old gang told her that Boscha had been on edge when she learned of her and Luz's dance to defeat Grom, and it got worst when she helped Luz and Willow in the grudgby match. There is a theory that she joined the Emperor, so when the rebellion fell she could "save"Amity and bring her back to his side. Something that is stupid, as if they had fallen, she would have fallen with her lover. But things clearly didn't go the way Boscha wanted, as they won, and Belos is dead. Still knowing her, she will try something, Amity needs to see her behind bars. 

She really hates thinking about her parents, if she can still call them parents. The war showed how little they really cared for her and her siblings, they KILLED Edric, their own son ! She honestly thinks that they will pop out one day and try to get back to her and Em's graces, seeing the amount of power they have now. If that happens, Amity will happily lead them to their prison cell, and if Em finds them, she will kindly lead them to their graves. 

They always remember the fallen. Luz still mourns her mother, who after years of not seeing her, she got to see her one brief last time before she was killed in front of her. There was so many things Luz wanted to tell her, but she would never get the chance. Amity would never get the chance to met her mother in law, and Azure would never meet her other grandma (there is no way her mother is her grandma. Her parents are no longer her family), but at least Camilia was able to see her daughter one last time. 

Of course Amity had her own loss with Edric. She and Em cried with no end when they saw his body. Edric had a long live ahead of him, that got taken by the people that gave life to him. Ed would never get to meet his nieces, and he didn't get to walk them down the ile like he promised too. In his honor Em walked her down the Ille, but she decided for Viney to walk down the ille in their wedding. She always tells Azure about her uncle, and how much he would have loved her. 

Then there is the loss of Ms. Lilith. Honestly for sometime her feelings towards her old mentor were mixed. She felt angry with hoe she cursed her all sister, and almost ended Luz's life, and for a while she gave her the cold treatment, even if she did redeem herself by helping Luz freeing Eda, and sharing the curse herself. When Lilith left the war effort to find a way so Eda could get her powers back, her feelings were mixed. She was still angry, but if Luz forgave her, and hell if Eda is willing to let go, she couldn't really stay mad. It was when she gave her life so that her sister had her magic back that all of the positive moments with her old mentor came back. In her core Lilith was a good person, that made a huge mistake that she desperately wanted to correct, and in the end, she did it, no matter the cost. Lilith made the sacrifice that allowed them to win. So yeah, she still grieves her old mentor.

Is life absolutely perfect ? No it isn't, and really, it shouldn't be. Sadness and other negative emotions are all part of life. 

But does she love her life ? ABSOLUTELY . 

She has her beautiful wife, their precious daughter, and all of their living friends and families are doing very well. 

This is what they for all those years, and like when she told Luz she was joining her, she doesn't regret any moment of it. 

Amity made her way to the dining room where she finally heard her family. 

"But I want more of those !" 

"I know, but your mother would kill me if I gave you more sugar." 

"Just one more, pitty please. Porfavor !" 

Amity knew her wife will fall in 3...2...1..

"Fine, but one more pancake an that's it." 

"Yes Mami." 

"So much for not letting her get to you eh babe ?" She said coming to the room. 

"Amity ! Love her power is to much for me." 

"You heard the baby, even the strongest witch fell to you." She cooed her daughter. 

"You overslept today." Luz remarked. 

"I laid on bed thinking about everything. Our lives went crazy ever since the library incident." 

"Yeah, have any regrets ?" 

"Not being nicer towards you earlier. Our first two meetings weren't the best, and mostly for my fault." 

"Hey, I did stupid things too, and now look at us." 

"Yeah. I don't regret what we became." 

"Me too love, me too." 

The two made it to kiss. 

"No, please don't !" Azure cried. 

"Hahahaha." 

"What ? can your mothers show some love ?" Amity ruffled her hair. 

"But you can do it when I am not here." 

Amity just smiled at her. She used to be like that, but then Luz came into her life. 

A life she wouldn't change for anything in the world.


	3. Meeting and Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council meets, and Amity and Emira remember Edric.

After breakfast, it was time to leave. 

They left Azure in King and Hooty's care, usually they would just take her, one would stay with her, or Eda would watch her, but today was full of meetings that required both of them, and Eda. So they have to leave it under the care of the demons....and of the many guards Amity has in the tower. She is not taking risks. 

So holding hands, they made their way to the center of the village, where the Covens reunite. 

"I wonder what's in store today." 

"Probably seeing how the hunt for the Emperor's followers is going." 

"Yeah, that could be." 

"As well as over seeing the covens and all that." 

"I did tell you why I went to abomination in the first place right ?" 

"Becasue your parents forced you too right ?" 

"Well yeah. But also.....to make a friend. It doesn't help when they strip you from your only true friend, and force you to hang out with jerks, which to be fair most of them are now alright, I needed someone to be myself with that wasn't Ed or Em." 

"Oh." 

"I am worried Luz, what if they come back to get back at Em and me, what if they hurt Azure, and there is also Boscha and....." 

"Hey hey, relax honey. Look we defeated Belos, and he was way stronger than them. We can deal with them when the time comes, and Azure will be just fine." 

Amity sighted. 

"You are right, they are just a group of rebels with no resources, we are going to be fine, our family will be fine." 

"You see ? Nothing to worry about, now come on, we need to get there in time if we want to be back for lunch." 

"Oh no, there is no way I am allowing King and Hooty to give her food poisoning." 

"Can I get a snack ?" 

"Sure, I will make it." 

"No, I will. hoot !" 

"You don't even have hands !" 

"Hoot, but I am a better cooker. !" 

King and Hooty began fighting.

Azure just went to her stool, and grabbed some chips her Mami got from Earth. 

"YOU STUPID SON OF A......"

"I have a feeling I am going to hurt King when we return." Amity said. 

"Really ? Why ?" 

"Just a feeling." 

Amity opened the door for them, and entered the room.

"Well, looks like the love birds are late, I told Hooty to wake you up." Eda said with a smirk. 

"He forgot." 

"That bird, but after spending years without him, I can't complain." 

Amity rolled her eyes thinking of Hooty, and went to greet her sister. 

"Hey Em." 

"Hey Mittens." 

"I am 29 and you still call me like that ?" 

"I will call you Mittens until I die." She smirked. 

"Oh boy." 

"Get used to it Mittens." 

"I already got used to it in my 29 years of life. So how is Vinnie ?" 

Emira and Vinnie used the same ritual to have their baby. But unlike her, her sister is not the one caring it, its Vinnie, leaving Em with the stress.

"She's fine, but with the baby so close, she ain't leaving the house." 

"Trust me, the pain is worth it." 

"Oh yeah, I remecer your cries. OH GOD THE PAIN, I CAN'T I CAN'T, OH I AM GOING TO FUCK LUZ FOR MAKING ME GIVE BIRTH AND NOT HER, WHY, WHYYYYYY! Then Azure was born and you made a 180." 

"Hey, in my defense, it was really painful, but its worth it. But I mean it, if we have another one, Luz gets to have the fun of being pregnant." 

"Trust me Mittens, while there is no physical pain, it's much more emotionally painful. But if you do have a second one, remember the promise if its a boy." 

"Of course." 

The sisters had a promise that if they had a son, his name would be Edric. 

"I still remember it, the last time we spoke, I remember it every day." 

*10 years ago, in the Final Battle* 

Emira and Edric where battling their parents. 

"I should have sent you to be corrected long ago !" Mr. Blight yelled. 

"Corrected ? We don't need to be corrected, we are alright the way we are !" Emira yelled. 

"The only mistake, was staying with you for so long, and allowing you to control Amity !" Edric yelled. 

"Your sister was perfect, she had a bright future ahead of her, until you and that human got her on the wrong path !" Mrs. Blight said. 

"Amity was miserable with her old life, she was forced to hang out with people that she didn't like ! Luz saved her from that misery, from whoever you were gonna give her hand too, she's happy !" Emira yelled. "She's happy without you monsters !" 

Mr. Blight growled. "You dare to call us monsters ! I gave you everything, even life, and I can take it all back, once you are done, the human will be taken down, and Amity will be back at our control !" 

He shot a powerful spell at his eldest daughter, but.....

"EMIRA !" 

Edric pushed Emira away, taking the hit. 

"EDRIC !" 

Emira gave her parents a furious yell.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKERS !" 

Emira shot a powerful spell at her so called parents, who put them into a defense. 

Then, Willow and Gus showed up, and supported her. 

"EMRIA !" 

"YOU HURT MY BROTHER, YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY LITTLE SISTER !" 

With that, both Blights were sent flying off the window. 

Emira didn't have time to think about them. 

"Edric !" 

"Hey Em, that was awesome." 

"They won't bother us again." 

"Em." 

Edric had a hard time keeping his eyes open. 

"Stay strong Ed, we will get you help soon." 

"Em, Mittens needs you." 

"And she needs you too, we are her siblings and...." 

"We are, but I am not going to be around it for her anymore." 

Emira refused to believe it.

"You are going to be ok, SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP !" 

"Em. Tell Mittens, that I am so proud on how much she has grown. That I know she and Luz will be happy. Get her to walk down the ile, and you take her, promise me that." 

"Ed..." 

"Promise me." 

"I .......I will, Mittens will walk and not stay in the stand." 

"Great, and Em ?" 

"Yes ?" 

"I'm sorry. I know we agreed to stay together, but it seems you have to go on without me. Go live your life, get married, find your love like Mittens did with Luz....hehehe, our little sister found true love before us. Continue the pranks, do the pranks for me. Live your life Em, thank you for being my partner, I love you." 

With those last words, Edric closed his eyes for the last time. 

"Ed...ED...EDRIC....NO PLEASE !" 

But her brother is gone, there is nothing she can do. 

"I love you too." 

She broke down in his body. She lost track of time, and didn't realize that Luz and Eda defeated Belos. 

She didn't realize anything until... 

"EDRIC !" 

Amity ran to her fall brother. 

"No, NO, NO THIS...HE CAN'T IS HE..." 

"he's gone." 

"No...no he can't be...he can..." 

"Amity, he..." Luz tried saying before Amity launched in her arms. Crying her heart out.

Emira could have accepted the multiple hugs her sister and others offered, but she didn't want to let go of her brother. 

*Back to the present.*

"He would be so happy with how things turned out." 

"I took Azure to his grave some days ago. So she can see how truly how he loved the family." 

"Yeah. Until you and Luz became a thing, it was just us 3." 

"Yeah. I wish I could have realized it sooner, instead of being the brat I was." 

"And now look at you, a grown up woman, married, a mother, part of the council, the wife of the leader, not because her status but because you love her. He'll be as proud as I am of you Mittens." 

"Thanks Em. But can we please stop with the Mittens thing, Azure called me that yesterday." 

"Not a chance, it seems my duty as an Aunt is completed." 

Eda called in session. 

"Alright, let's not keep waiting any longer. We are here to check how each coven is doing first. So Brawn ?" 

"Perfect." 

"Beast Keeping ?" 

"Pretty good." 

"Potions ?" 

"There is a concerning number of the few people learning Potions, but I blame the war for that, so you can say good." 

"That is something to look at. Plant ?" 

"Things are goin very well for us." Willow answered. 

"Illusion and Healing ?" Eda asked knowing Emira is for both of them.

"Both of the Covens are perfectly fine." 

"Oracle ?" 

"I mean, some of the new ones are a bit careless but other than that, fine." 

"Abomination ?" 

"Perfect for us." Amity answered. 

"Great. Now for the next point, there has been some captures of the remaining followers of the Emperors, and they have confirmed that they are all staying together, but refuse to give their location." 

"Of course they do. Even dead, Belos has some loyal followers." Luz remarked. 

"They also said that it's Boscha the one leading them." 

"Boscha ? I mean what leadership could she have. All she knew was to lead a Grudgby team." Amity said. 

"And she abandoned us !" Skara added. 

"Well, it's believed the group is together more out of desperation than anything, and that there is not really a team dynamic or unity, they are just together for safety, and every day more members leave them. So the term leader means she is just shouting orders that are not being followed. They have no plan as a collective, but some individuals want revenge." 

"So we need to be careful everyone, be on the look out for possible followers wanting to hurt you." Luz said. Everyone nodded at that. 

"Ok, now we need to go on too.....paper work." Eda said dramatically. 

"Arg" 

After boring meetings Luz and Amity finally returned home, as Eda had another meeting.

But when they returned, they saw the damage King and Hooty's fight happened. 

"Oh oh." 

"I told you I was going to kill them, now I am going to say hi ti Azure, and then go demon hunting."


	4. Days to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity’s anniversary is coming up.

Luz is facing Emperor Belos again.

“I thought you were dead !”

“Oh silly human, do you really thought you could kill me.”

Belos shot a powerful spell. She fell to her knees.

“Once I finish you, your dear wife will be next, then your mentor/mother, and then your precious daughter. You failed Luz, now everyone you love will die !”

“NOOOOO!”

“Luz, Luz! LUZ WAKE UP !”

Luz woke up with a yelp.

“Babe it’s ok, calm down, it’s just a nightmare.” Amity soothed her.

“Love, your ok, is Azure ok ? And Eda And...”

“We’re Fine Luz, we are all fine. Belos is gone and we are ok.”

Luz caked down slightly.

“Man, another nightmare.”

“It’s fine babe, we all get them.”

“I am going to take a bit to go back to sleep, don’t wait for me.”

“Eh you know me, I’m not the easiest to fall asleep, so I think I can wait with you.”

Luz smirked and gave her a kiss.

“I would be lost without you Mittens.”

“Please don’t. Even Azure called me thst already.”

“Hehe, fine I’ll stop mi amor.”

“Can you believe it, almost 9 years ago, you and I were about to get married.”

“Oh that day I will never forget. It’s the happiest day of my life. Tied with Azure’s birth.

"Really, what about the day of our first date ? Or the day that the war was won. Or...." 

"Alright, yeah there are many great days in our lives, but nothing beats those two." 

"I know, I'm just messing with you. Those two days are never going to be beat, at least not for a while." 

*Almost 9 years ago.*

"I have never been more terrified in my life." Luz said, Eda making sure her suit was perfect. 

"Relax, why are you scared of ? she asked you." Eda said. 

"But she can have second thoughts, what if...." 

"What if you relax, and just enjoy what is going to be the happiest day of your life. Seriously kiddo, I spent nights writing my speech for you two, so if anything I should be scared of public shame." 

"Why couldn't I write a speech !" King yelled. 

"Grom." Both answered. 

"There is no fight here, and without a fight you are terrible at speaking." Eda said as she adjusted Luz's tie. Ah, look at you kiddo, you are perfect." 

Luz looked at the mirror.

"Hey, not bad ?" 

"Mama still has her style." 

"Hey I helped too !" King yelled. 

"Fine, I give you 8% of the credit." 

King gave his squeak of rage. 

"I ...I don't know what to say Eda, this can't be me." 

"Of course it's you. Luz you are a beautiful woman, that's what Amity saw in you, well among the many other great things. Look Kid, there are so many things I want to say, but there is literally not a lot of time, so just know this. I am proud of the woman you have become, I got the pleasure of seeing you grow for all this years. Taking you in, agreeing to teach you, will always be the best choice of my life. I know things weren't easy for you, for all of us, and I wasn't the best mentor all the time, but being in this journey with you was my greatest pleasure kid." 

"Oh Eda." 

"Now it feels like I am giving you to her, but I know is not like that. You deserve to be happy Luz, and it's time for you to actually be happy. Now you go out there, and enjoy this moment." 

Luz just hugged her. She was crying. 

"I love you Eda." 

Eda couldn't help it and start crying too. 

"I love you too." 

"Hey, don't cry, the King of Demons can't be infected by your tears !" King cried. "Ah who am I kidding." He ran and joined the crying hug. 

"Hoot ! don't let me behind !" Hooty screamed as he joined in. 

Meanwhile, at the other side of the tower, Emira is helping Amity in her dress. 

"I don't know Em, I am terrified." 

"Why ? You should be happy ?" 

"I am, like I had no idea that I could be this happy, but what if Luz backs out, what if...."· 

"What is it with the what ifs on wedding days. Come on Mittens, Luz will nerve back out. She wanted to ask you, just that you did it first." 

"I know I know, but still.....what if I am not good enough for her." 

"What the hell, where are you getting this ?" 

"You know, she's Luz, the most wonderful person on the Demon Realm, the savor of our people, and I am the daughter of some bastards....." 

"That you helped fight. You stood side by side with Luz, from beginning to end, you fought the people that we are suppose to call parents. You took out Boscha, the Emperor's second in command, and who was the first person Luz looked for after she and Eda killed the Emperor, you. Of course do to......what happened, I didn't see it. But Vinney told me that when she came out of those doors, Luz only had eyes for you. She loves you, and she won't leave now, or ever." 

Amity sighted. 

"Thanks Em. So how do I look ?" 

"Mittens, just see it yourself." 

Emira showed Amity how she looked in the mirror.

"That...that can't be me !" 

"What ! Of course it's you. You are my beautiful baby sister in all of her glory." 

Amity looked at her wedding dress. 

"But this, wow." 

Emira couldn't help but start crying.

"Oh Mittens, look at you. I am so proud of you, Ed would be too. We always feared you would have to follow what our shitty parents said, but now you are about to marry the woman you fell in love with, and you are forging your own path. You have grown up so much, from the little girl I tried to keep away from our parent's twisted ways, to a war hero, too now." 

"Em, don't make me cry." 

"And now...after all this years I am letting you go, but I can rest easy that is someone that has your best interests in heart, that will truly love you. Ed and I always fought who would hand you to Luz when it was clear you would end up together, and even though it's not how I saw it, I am honored to walk you to her, I love you Mittens, no matter what you are my baby sister, and that's a privilege I will always treasure." 

"Em, you are making me cry, and my makeup and..." Amity started crying.

"Come here sister." 

Emira grabbed Amity in a hug. 

Somehow, they felt Edric being right there with them. 

It was time for the wedding. 

Luz stood in the podium, nervously. Eda, King, and Willow behind her. 

"Relax Kid, you don't want to be all sweaty." 

"Don't you have a spell that can stop my sweat !" 

"I mean, it could but it could also leave you dehydrated and...." 

"Nevermind." 

"This is such a pretty wedding, I wish Gus and I have one like it." 

"I'll make sure it's like that." 

"Ok, here she comes, time for the show." 

Luz looked and saw Amity walking with Emira to the stand. 

Oh god, her eyes have never been in a presence so pretty.

Amity soon stood in front of her.

"Hey." 

"Hey." 

"You look. Wow. You look so pretty." 

"You look gorgeous too." 

Soon, the vows started. 

They lost track in time, as hey stared at each other. 

"Ms. Noceda ?" 

"Wha..what ?" 

"Do you accept Amity as your wife, and promise to love her in all conditions ?" 

"Oh hell yeah, of course, biggest yes on my life." 

"And do you Amity, accept Luz as your wife and...." 

"YES ! I mean, of course I do." 

"Then....you are not going to wait so you may kiss." 

They didn't have to be told twice, they crashed their lips together. With everyone cheering behind them.

That night was all joy and partying. Eda's friend Stan brought all kinds of Earth food so that Luz could have her favorite things in her wedding. 

But the best moment for her was when she danced with Amity. 

"This has to be the happiest day of my life." 

"Please save the speech when we are alone at home, I can't cry right now." 

"Alright, but I do have to say this." 

"What ?" 

"I love you." 

"Oh, I love you too Babe." 

*Back to the Present.* 

"Yeah, I will never forget our wedding." Luz said. 

"So, any plans for our anniversary ?" 

"Oh I have them, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise." 

"Oh come on, I'll tell you mine, and you tell me yours." 

"Nope." 

"I'm sure you would like to know." 

"Let's leave it as a surprise. I trust you." 

"Luzzzzz, I hate waiting." 

"I am not giving in." 

"Petty please !" 

She gave her the puppy eyes. 

"Nope." 

"Fine, I'll wait because it's you dummy." 

Luz yawned. 

"I knew I would win. Well, I think i am ready to go back to dreamland." 

"Yeah, me too. Even if my life is better than any dream." 

"That's two of us. Night Amór." 

"Night babe." 

While the two slept, another person sat on her shack. 

She used to be in the top of the top. No one questioned her, she was the most popular student, and the best friend of the most pretty girl in the realm. One that she thought would end up being something more. 

But then she came, the human, and while many say their life turned for the better, her's turned for the worst.

Luz Noceda shouldn't have lasted long in their world. But then the Owl Lady took her in, then she befriended the Half a Witch and the annoying kid, then she befriended the Blight twins, and then for some reason, not only did she befriend Amity, she managed to make her fall for her. She got into hexide, and brought more students to her side. Then, she and the Owl Lady get in conflict with the Emperor, and not only they manage to defeat him, they spark a revolution. A revolution that brought Boscha's world down. 

At first she thought it was a joke, but then it hit her. The moment that Adrian and Gwendolyn Blight came to their home, and informed them that their children went rouge and joined the rebelión. 

In that moment she knew she lost Amity to Luz. Not when Amity tried asking her for Grom,, not in the Grudgby game, not when she terminated their friendship, no, it was when Amity went against her own parents to join them.

That's when she knew Luz was a serious threat that had to be taken down. 

She tried gathering forces at Hexide, but for some reason most students decided to join Luz instead of the Emperor. When Skara told her she and the others are joining the rebellion, she had to ignore the pain in her heart. She would get them back, just like she would get Amity back.

But the war progressed, and the rebellion gained ground, Luz got stronger, and then the Owl Lady got her power back. 

In the final battle, she was force to face Amity. She tried her dam hardest to get her to see things the way they were, that she could still be at her side. But Amity was not moving, she told her that she was staying with the love of her life until the end, and that.....that broke her. Amity ignored her love confession, and told her that she never wanted to even be her friend, that she was just a bully because her parents told her too, and that she wanted to forge her own path now. Amity used her words to weaken her, and then she used a powerful spell to defeat her.

When she woke up from the knock out, she was shocked. Emperor Belos had fallen, those two freaks defeated him. The sight of Amity kissing Luz, it was too much. It was rubbing her that she lost.

Boscha knew that there is no time to feel anything. She had to run. 

So she ran to the outer parts of the Isles, and set camp with the followers that managed to escape. 

She tried rounding them up, but they were in chaos, the had no order, no loyalty, no comrade. 

She thought it would take some months, at most a year to get their forces to be ready to take care of the problem. But years passed and they were not moving at all. In fact they were getting more and more separated. Now she is leading a group that really doesn't exist. Witches left for their own revenge, or to try to get their status back. Most of them end in prison.

She had seen Amity one last time, she snack in the forest to see what she could gather, and saw he.....with her child.

Luz and Amity had a child.

It was the breaking point for Boscha. 

Luz took the one she loved from her. 

Now she has to return the favor.


	5. True Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blights return thinking they can go back to their daugters’ good graces.
> 
> They are dead wrong.

Unlike yesterday. There was nothing to do today, they could wake up at the time they wanted to, and remain at home or go out with Azure.

Amity is always the last one to wake up, after the years of being forced to wake up at the time her parents said so. She gladly accepts the sleep.

The sounds were the usual ones, Luz and Eda making breakfast, Azure playing with King, and Hooty.....

He’s staring at her.

“Hello !”

“HOOTY !”

“Luz told me to wake you up, breakfast time !”

Shoot, she did oversleep a bit.

“Allright, I’ll be there.”

“Hoot Hoot.”

Hoooty left threw the window after that.

Amity yawned and put on her rope and went down stairs.

She was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon, looks like they are having human food today, no complains.

“Hey love, about time you woke up.”

“You know you could just have gone a wake me up with a kiss or something gentle, not with Hooty.”

“Hooty wanted to help, so I allowed him too.”

Amity shook her head, and just kissed her wife.

“Hey save the affections to the room.” Eda called.

“Like you and Stan ?”

“Hey, Mama needs a hard ride and Stanley gets it.”

Luz laughed at Eda.

“Hey, love ?”

“Yes ?”

“When she woke up, Azure had a question.......that you need to answer.”

“What did she ask ?”

“She wanted to know why all the grandparents she knows, or grandmothers really, since Eda did raise me in the Isles and then there’s my mother and...anyway, she wants to know why she has no one of your side.”

Amity sighted, knowing this day was coming.

Telling Azure of her family is complicated. Of course she knows and loves her Aunt Em, and she gets her about Ed a lot. But her parents, she hasn’t said a word about them to her daughter. Mostly because they are not her family. Just the people that gave her life, and kept her trapped for her entire childhood, oh and they killed her brother. So no, they aren’t her family and they aren’t Azure’s grandparents.

Still she has to tell her about them someday, might as well do it.

“Fine, Ill talk to her.”

Meanwhile, Emira was about to leave to get groceries.

“Are you sure you want me to leave ? I could ask Mittens if she could.....”

“Em, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. Besides I bet Amity wants to spend the free day with Azure.”

“Yeah you’re right, but you call me if anything happens ok ?”

“Yeah yeah, now go.”

“Bye love.”

Emira went to get their food. But she couldn’t step away for 5 minutes before her Scroll ringed.

“Hello ?”

“Hi, is this Council Woman Emira Blight.”

“Yeah that’s me. You are ?”

“Greetings madam. General Ward speaking, I’m calling because both you and your sister, Amity Blight, are requiere de to come to the prison as fast as you can.”

“Really, why ?”

“Because your parents have just been caught and are now in custody. As family we do need you both in here.”

That made her freeze.

Her parents were caught. And she and Amity have to face them.....

“Have you called my sister ?”

“No mam.”

“Let me call her, it’s for her health.”

If Amity learns of this by a stranger, she could go into a panic attack, and maybe they can’t avoid that.

“Alright madam.”

“Thanks.”

With that, she called Willow to see if she can help Vinnie today, she needs to go see her sister.

Back at home. Amity watched as Luz set up Azure to watch one of the movies she had gotten for her. One of those “Ice Age” films. 

Amity will admit she found the first a bit dark for her taste in terms of kids movies. But the sequels were way funnier and more friendly, so she’s fine with it.

“Hey Amity !” Hooty said.

“What ?”

“Your Sister is here, do I let her pass ?”

“Em is here ? Of course let her in, she’s always welcome here.”

“Ok !”

Soon her sister showed up in the kitchen.

“Hey Em. Sorry I haven’t changed.”

“It’s fine Mittens. But I got a call and....we need to talk.”

“Ok ?”

“Look, it’s better if Luz is here.”

This can’t be good.

“Hey babe, can you get here ?”

Luz showed up soon.

“Hi Em. Wasn’t expecting you.”

“Trust me. I thought I would be a the market. Anyway I got a call from General Ward.”

“What ? What did he want ?”

“You and I need to go to the prison sis......Mom and Dad have finally been caught.”

Amity froze.

“Wha...What !”

“Yep they are on prison now and we need to go see them.”

“See....Mom and Dad.”

“I know you don’t want to, and don’t think for a second that I want omsee them. But we do have the same blood and by law we need to go and see them for their trial. Well one of us has to go but....I really don’t want to go alone Mittens, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, they hurt you as much as they hurt me, maybe even more with Edric. Fine, I’ll get changed and we can go.”

“Do you want me to go with you ?” Liz asked.

“I,would love that, but no. We promised to stay with Azure today. At least you can stay with her.”

“But....”

“Luz.”

“Fine.”

“Go watch Ice Age with Azure, I think she wants to see the 4th one.”

“Oh that’s my favorite one !”

Luz kisses her and went to their daughter.

“Got any of this human movies that I should show my baby girl ?” Em asked.

“Careful around the movies by a company named Pixar.”

“Why ?”

“Because not onky kids cry, adults do as well, a lot. We watched a movie called Inside Out some days ago, and while it’s basically my favorite movie now. Boy did we cry. Specially me.”

After getting dressed and saying goodbye to her family, Amity went with Emira to see,their parents.

“Welcome my ladies, thanks for coming as fast as you could.” General Ward said.

"So how you caught them ?" Amity asked. 

"They were found outside the city's borders. They have requested to see you two." 

"Why am I not surprised." Emira rolled her eyes.

"Have they said anything about Boscha and the others ?" 

"They say that the rebellion is pretty much dead. They have no resources, they are disintegrating more and more. Your parents want to rejoin society, but as you know, they will have to pay for their crimes." 

"Like we care what happens to them, they killed our brother, we don't want them close to our families." Em said. 

"Do we really have to see them ?" Amity asked. 

"I'm afraid so, we need to acelarate the process as fast as we can." 

"Let's just get this over with." 

Amity and Emira entered the room where their parents were. 

"Ah, my girls, about time you came to see us." Adrian Blight said. 

"Father." 

"Look at you two, how much how you have grown." Gwendolyn Blight said. 

"Well, war does make you grow." 

Amity and Emira sat on the other side of the room. Their parents were stripped from their magic in this room, but they can use it in case of needed to defend themselves. 

"So what do you want, we have stuff to do you know." Emira said. 

"Dear, is that the way to treat your family." 

"Family ? you really think you are our family ?" Amity asked. "Haha, that's a good one." 

"Amity, children don't laugh at their parents." 

"I am not a child anymore. I am fucking 29." 

"Amity, don't swear at front of us." 

"Oh SHUT UP mother." 

It was clear what they wanted to do. Use their old tactic to try to get their kids to save them. Well they should have thought of that before killing Edric.

"I am going to say this once. We are not family, you are the bastards that gave birth to us. My family is Emira, my sister, Edric, my brother that YOU KILLED ! And of course my wife Luz, and yes I have a WIFE." 

Both Blights were disgusted by that. 

"So do I." Emira said. 

"Being with the same gender, we raised you better than this !" 

"You barely raised us ! we were just your puppets !" Emira yelled.

"We wanted the best for you." 

"The best for us ? We weren't allowed to have opinions or make our own choices. You took away my best friend, you wanted me to leave the woman I love, oh and let's not forget. YOU KILLED EDRIC !" 

"You took his right to live !" Em yelled. 

Both Blights stood unrepentant. It proved that they really didn't care about their children, they just want their status back. 

"I have a daughter you know." Amity said. 

"You actually had a child with a human !" 

"The human that took down Belos, yeah I did. But then again I don't care that she won the war, or that she is even a human, she's Luz and I love her. No what I care about is her is that she is the one I fell for. And thanks to her mentor/mother, we got our child." 

"What's your point ?" 

"In her mind she only has two grandparents. Luz's mother that Belos killed, and Eda, who raised Luz when she got here. I haven't told her about you. Because I don't want to know what monsters give birth to her mother. I want her to know how true parents are, they care for their kids no matter what, and that's all I want for my baby, for her to pick her own path. I want her to have the childhood that I could never have, and I will try my dam best so that she can have it. So if you came here to hope for some reconciliation or anything. To bad, because you are going to stay here in prison, were you belong." 

Not wanting to be there more, Amity stood up and left. 

"I guess this can give us some closure, goodbye, enjoy prison." 

Emira left as well.

This people were their nothing, and it's time they leave them behind for good.

"Are you ok Mittens ?" 

"I'm fine." 

"So this is it. They are going to prison." 

"Finally." 

"How do you feel ?" 

"Relived. But I can't rest easy until Boscha is found as well." 

"One step at a time, for now let's enjoy this victory." 

"Yeah, let's enjoy it. You should bring Viney to dinner with us today." 

"Eating Luz's cooking ? I'll take that offer, see you at night Mittens." 

"Bye Em." 

When she came home. She found her wife waiting for her. 

"Hey. Azure is showering, how are you ?" 

"I'm fine Babe." 

"Are you sure, do you need anything ?" 

"Actually I do." She laid at her side in the couch. "I need to be with my true family for the rest of the day." 

"Oh that's something that can be done." 

Amity smiled and cuddled with her wife. 

She is where she wants to be, with her family. 

In the end she managed to create her own path.


	6. Night with Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family can't go outside do to the boiling rains. They need to spend some time inside, together.

"Woo, this is going to be a rainy day eh kid ?" Eda said. 

"Rainy night, and yeah, they aren't going to stop." 

"Did you already have the force field, I don't want to get burned hoot hoot !" 

"Yeah yeah, I am almost done Hooty !" 

"Hoot ! Thanks." 

"You can go inside now Kiddo, I know Azure gets scared from the boiling rains." 

"I am no longer a kid Eda. I turn 30 in a month." 

"You are still my kid."

“That’s true. Well I do have to see Azure. She woke up under the weather today.”

“There is some healing potion in the cavinets.”

“Thanks Ma.”

“Anytime Owlet.”

Rain and sick ? That’s the worst combination for her precious Azure.

It was going to rain all night. Azure is “camping” at their room today. That just means she sleeps between her mothers. Amity won’t lie, she likes this “camping nights”, just her and her family on a room, spending time together. Some time they eather play a board game or on thst thing Luz calls Nintendo Switch, or they see a movie. The one bad thing to crouse is thst she and Luz can’t get close in the night, but for their daughter it’s fine. 

She read a book with Azure in her arms, playing a video game about a plumber that she thinks is name Mario, or was it Luigi ? 

“Hey familia, I brought us the dinner !” Luz said as she entered the room. Eda says hi, she’s eating and going to bed.”

“Honey we would not have let her eat alone !”

“She’s playing Hexes Hold’em with Hooty.” Ed finally relented and played a game with Hooty some days ago, and to everyone's surprise, he won. Now they are bitter rivals on the game.

“On second thought, we can leave them be.”

“Here cariño, this soup will help you get better.”

Azure put down her girl and sat in the bed so her mother could put the table. 

“You eat here where it’s warm, Mommy and I are in the desk in front of you.”

“Achooo! Gracias mami.”

"And now for you my dear esposa." 

"I still kinda feel left out when you talk in spanish." Amity laughed. 

"Demalas." 

Amity sat besides Luz on the desk and ate. 

"What were you reading ?" 

"I was reading......Azura." 

"Hahaha, they will never get old." 

"They helped bring us together."

"Yep. The Azura book club." 

"Did you name me after Azura ?" Azure asked from the bed. 

"Oh no honey, your name is mostly for your hair's color. It's beautiful." 

"I like my hair, but why was I born with blue hair ?" 

"Well. You know that grandma Eda had to help us when you were going to be born. She used magic and that made your hair blue." 

"Well I have to thank her. I really like my hair." 

"Its beautiful." Amity said. After being forced to dye her hair green, she knows how important is to like the way you look. Granted, she kept some of the green. Her hair is half brown half green. The reason is simple, she wants to show that she's free from her parents, but also that she is still Edric and Emira's sister. 

"Mamá, can we play a game after dinner ?" 

"Sure, but let's invite your Mom as well. I bought the extra controls for some reason." 

"Is it that game of the guy named Luigi ?" 

"Mario. His name is Mario, Mom. His brother is named Luigi." 

"Oh." 

"Come on buddy, stop crying !" Gus cuddled his 7 month old son. 

"You have to rock him." Willow said. "At least that's what Luz and Amity told me they did with Azure." 

"It's not working ! Is he hungry ? Does baby want his bottle ?" 

Gus suddenly got the smell. 

"Willow ?" 

"Yes honey ?" 

"I know what is wrong." 

"What is....oh." 

Willow quickly went and changed John's diapers. After that their son fell asleep.

"Wooo, I never thought he would sleep." 

"You tell me, I am dead tired." Her husband said. 

"You tell me. How did work go ?" 

"Good. Yours ?" 

"You will be glad to hear this, we have a lead on Matholomule." 

"Yes. I can't stand that guy. Why he chose to follow the Emperor is beyond me." 

"Probably because Boscha did. They say he had a great crush on her, or her power I should say. I bet he never imagined that Boscha had eyes for only one person, and that person only had eyes for who is now her wife." 

"Weird love.....I don't know." 

"Mea neither. Is it a triangle, or a square ? Matholomule had a crush on Boscha, who had a crush on Amity, who is, at the time, dating Luz. Of course both didn't stand a chance since Amity hated Boscha and wanted to be with Luz only, and Matholomule was hated by Boscha....Im not thinking about it to much." 

"You know what I can't still believe, that you loved me back." 

"Oh Augustus. Tell me how could I not love you. Before Luz came in, before Amity could get free from her parents' control and had to bully me with Boscha, who was the only one that stayed in my side ? Who stood with Luz and I, and later Amity, when we started the rebellion. I couldn't fall for Luz or Amity, those two were mad for each other, and while I love them as my best friends, they haven't been with me as long as you have, well in good terms when speaking about Amity." 

"Hehehe." 

"I love you Gus." 

"I love you to Willow." 

"Come on Mittens, didn't you leave more of this baby notes ?" Emira said, checking all of the notes Amity wrote when she was waiting for Azure.

"Emi dear, don't bother your sister anymore, she has given us enough information. Now can we eat ? I am starving." 

"Shit, sorry love." 

Emira brought the plates to the table before her wife could even offer to carry them.

"I can carry them." 

"No, you are pregnant, I do it." 

"Em." 

"Nope, I have it." 

"Is this how Luz was with your sister ?" 

"Yep." 

"Wow." 

"Here you go, dinner is served." 

"Thanks love." 

"You know. This used to be Edric's favorite food." 

"He died by his own choice. He wanted the best for you and Amity." 

"I know, but he didn't have to die. He would love being an uncle. He would help me spoil Azure and call Mittens' wrath. He would probably spoil our girl too. He would even have his own kids with Jerbo and I would have spoiled them." 

"At least they died together." Viney said, remembering her best friend.

"Yeah, they did." 

"Ok, enough of the sad feelings. My baby will be born happy, and for that her mother needs to be happy." 

"Speaking of her, I think I have a name." 

"Really ?" 

"Yep. Eda said that, just like Azure, her hair will come out in a vibrant color like Azure's, but ours will be purple." 

"How does it work, the hair color thing ?" 

"Random." 

"Oh." 

"Any way, I want to name her Violet." 

"Violet.....perfect." 

Boscha laid on her hammock. 

She hated this hut, she hated that this is what her life is now. How she lost her high status, her family got either captured or killed, and her precious Amity, stollen by that human that ruined everything.

She is now forced to live in this cot, alone, with almost no resoruces. Stealing food from the near villagers. 

She is not stupid, without Belos there is no way she can change things back. 

But she can have some payback.

"Oh come on !" Amity yelled. Who threw that stupid red hell !

"Probably the computer." Luz said, although it had actually been her. 

"Yes, I won !" Azure yelled. 

They had been playing Mario Kart for a while. Azure picked Yoshi, Amity Rosalina, and Luz picked the best of them all, Waluigi.

"Alright corazón, enough games, time to go too...." 

"No wait, one more, I need to win one, just one freaking race !" Amity yelled. 

"Time to beat mommy once again, and also, honey you swore." 

"Oh ! Azure do not do what I just did !" 

"Yes Mommy." Azure laughed. 

Luz laughed too and continue to play with her family.

She wouldn't give them for anything in the world.


End file.
